Remote Grenade
Overview The Remote Grenade was introduced into Combat Arms on the 10/29/2011 Restore Update. It is an Operative weapon with similarities to the Claymore. The Remote Grenade can be purchased both at the Shop and the Black Market. The Remote Grenade is significantly more powerful than the Claymore, which is already very powerful in its own right. Unlike the Claymore, the Remote Grenade is throw-able and has a blast radius of '360 degrees. ' Strategies In game modes such as Bombing Run or Search and Destroy, is by planting the device near one of the targets after they have been rigged. Opponents may mistake the device as the bomb itself and while attempting to diffuse it, it can set off to kill the "defuser". One can also choose to plant it directly on top of the bomb itself after it has been planted for maximum effectiveness against hordes of attempting, unwary opponents. The Remote Grenade can surprisingly, be used like a regular hand grenade as it can be thrown at an intended target (Human or Infected), and if detonated at the right time, can cause enough extensive damage when detonated either in mid-air or on the ground to inflict fatal or critical injury to a target without any, or very little injury, towards the thrower. Weapons can "prime" a Remote Grenade to explode by collateral damage from external forces without having to be remotely detonated. This is useful in a game of Quarantine Regen when guarding one area with a Remote Controlled Claymore and protecting another area with a "primed" Remote Grenade and 1 M16A1-AP Mine. This method can be used to stack or multiply the damage output and range of the remote grenade itself sometimes by two or threefold (depending on explosives combination). 2 M16A1 AP Mine and an Automatically-Detonated Remote Grenade will instantly kill Infected. A primed Claymore placed next to a primed Remote Grenade and AP Mines can also boost the device's range and damage output. The Remote Grenade's vertical damage range is much higher than most people believe. Placing a Remote Grenade just underneath the breakable bars at one of the Oil Rig "safe-rooms" during a game of Quarantine Regen and detonating it as infected(s) above attempts to break through can usually instant-kill most light/recon vest-wearing infected and "speed-gear" class Specialists zombies. Variants Trivia *The detonator appears to be some sort of an iOS device. *Unlike the Claymore, which has frontal damage; the Remote Grenade blows up everything around it, so you can't safely evade its damage from any one angle. *There previously existed a bug (whether a glitch or intended by Nexon) that does not classify this weapon as an Explosive, so players CAN use it in a No-Explosives game. *The time on the Cell phone detonator is always 1:28 AM. *As of the Bug Fix Month Redux update, Remote Grenades are now tossed forward, in front of the Specialist, rather than placed at their feet. * Popular names for the Remote Grenade includes "C4" and "R.G (Arjee)" Media Remote Grenade Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the Remote Grenade. Remote Grenade Plant.gif|The planting animation of the Remote Grenade. Remote Grenade Detonate.gif|The detonating animation of the Remote Grenade. Remote Grenade Detonate SlowMotion.gif|The detonating animation of the Remote Grenade in slow motion. Remote Grenade Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Remote Grenade. iPhone Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Remote Grenade's detonator. 00D90-79fa29ed-11cd-46eb-bade-f52f40196d72.jpg|High resolution picture from Nexon's Restore Update Notes (Fusion Stage 3) Remote Grenade3.png|The Remote Grenade in first person Remote Grenade1.png|The Remote Grenade's detonator Remote Grenade2.png Category:Explosive Category:Specialist Items Category:CASH Category:GP Category:GP Weapons Category:Operative Items Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common Category:2011